FRAGMENTS OF UNCONNECTED CONVERSATIONS
by shyangell
Summary: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer. Sort of a prequel to Friends and Foes.
1. The World Has Gone Mad

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER**: All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**The world has gone mad**

The much awaited first of September had finally come. And as every 1st of September for the last seven years, Lily Evans was heading to King's Cross Station to take the Hogwarts Express. The only difference was that this time Lily entered the 9¾ platform as the Head Girl.

She had spent half of the summer wondering who was possibly going to be the Head Boy in turn. It was probably Remus (another Gryffindor prefect), she hoped. Maybe it was going to be Edgar Bones, she liked the Ravenclaw prefect well enough; or that Hufflepuff prefect maybe, Dearborn, Caradoc by name. At least that was her guess. Little could she imagine who really the Head Boy was when she headed to the prefects compartment.

Remus and Potter were friendly chatting while sitting in the prefects' compartment. Remus had the usual small badge on his chest that showed a shiny P (prefect) and Potter had two badges hanging form his school robes, both as shiny. One had engraved the letters GQC (Gryffindor Quidditch Captain) and the other had the letters HB (Head Boy).

Yes, James Potter, the biggest prankster in Hogwarts along with his friends Sirius, Peter and Remus (yes, Remus did pull pranks on people, even if he was a prefect), had been made Head Boy. People had lifted their eyebrows when Remus was made Prefect, because he was a Marauder after all, but in the end he only happened to be the face of respectability of the infamous gang. They were no words for the bewilderment after James' appointment. It was too much of a surprise for absolutely everybody (when Sirius had found about out he couldn't help from laughing and proclaimed that Dumbledore needed to retire if he thought someone like _Jamesie_ could be Head Boy).

The two boys were talking about quidditch when the door swung open and entered none other than Lily Evans, the girl of James dreams, along with Trimble, a Hufflepuf prefect. Her face went flush with rage at the sight of Potter in the sacrosanct space of the prefects' compartment. The fact that she proclaimed to hate him was well known by everyone.

She took a deep breath and tried not to yell at him because he had obviously done nothing, yet (yes, yet was the key word).

- What are you doing here Potter? - she asked sternly. Remus bite back laugh as James struggled to form a coherent sentence. - I think that Remus would appreciate having his badge back. - she said pointing first at the Head Boy badge from James chest and then to Remus. The sandy haired prefect just mentioned lost it then and burst out laughing. Lily shot him a deadly glare and ignored him. - Now Potter!

- But, eh... Lily… you see, it turns out that, eh… - James was brusquely cut by Lily.

- Now!

- I'm the Head Boy - said quickly, almost in a word. Remus was inches away of falling from his seat and rolling on the floor.

- It's impossible. - she stated plainly, not yelling any more, but with the conviction only Lily Evans could bring to a statement.

- No it's not Lily. - said Remus trying not to laugh.- the badge it's not mine! - and pointing to his own. - I'm still a prefect.

Lily's jaw felt. She couldn't believe her eyes. James Potter. James _I'm-the-King-of-Hogwarts_ Potter was Head Boy. That was just IMPOSSIBLE.

- Yeah, I couldn't believe it either when he told me. I (we in fact) still wonder what had Dumbledore been drinking when he took the fatal decision. - said Remus when he saw her face, earning himself a punch in the arm and loud _Hey_ form his best mate.

Lily entered and seated in front of them, still in awe. She just sat there, spacing off for a good ten minutes, thinking that the world had gone just mad.


	2. Headmaster Black

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER:** All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**Headmaster Black**

The new Heads exited Dumbledore's office. They had been called after the welcoming feast, in order to discuss their new obligations and responsibilities. The whole thing had gone really smooth. James looked down at Lily.

- So, everything has gone better than I thought. - he said. Lily did not answer, so he went on. - I thought he'd spend hours rambling about what was expected of my behaviour. Strange enough, he didn't.

- I still can't believe you were made Head Boy.- she said, more to herself than to him. He raised his eyebrows.

- Yeah, you and half the school. - he pretended to be thinking.- well, to say _half_ would be the understatement of the century; I believe is the _whole school_ would be more like it, included me.- she looked at him as he had just grown 3 heads. He ignored it completely. - Did you see Headmaster's Black face?

- What? What are you talking about? - she asked puzzled.

- Yes, the portrait at Dumbledore's desk's left. - he explained.

- The one with the Slytherin robes? - she asked, curiosity starting to kick in.

- Yeah, that'd be Headmaster Black. But back to the topic, it looked like his eyebrows would vanish if he kept raising them. I mean, Ok, it was not short of unexpected that Dumbledore made me Head Boy, but…

- Wait a minute, - she cut him, not caring about his rambling anymore. - Did you say Headmaster _Black_? - he nodded and she looked suspiciously at him. - Anything to do with Black?

- You're asking me if he has something to do with Sirius? - she nodded, pretending not to hear the barb mentioning such individual by first name implied - Actually I believe that he's Sirius' great-great-great-grandfather or something like that. Phineas Nigellus I believe is his name.- Lily looked at him in disbelieve.

- Are you telling me that a Sirius' relative was a Hogwarts Headmaster?.- to her it seemed impossible, Sirius was the worst behaved student she had ever met after all.

- Yes, and as Sirius usually says; he was the most severe, most dictatorial, not to say the least well liked headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen as well. - She was now becoming curious. She had always liked learning new things. Learning about dead headmasters seemed a harmless enough thing to learn from Potter.

- So I guess that he doesn't approve his behaviour. - she stated.

- Not exactly. As far as we can tell, he only sticks to the "This youth, everyday they grow crazier" line. He doesn't take sides. - he smiled and looked down at her. - But I believe that our little mischief's amuses him greatly. Especially, if it is all Sirius' fault. - she looked at him in awe.- Yes, and furthermore, he's a Sirius translator.

- What do you mean?

- That he's the only one capable of translate to plain English Sirius' excuses. - he explained, with a clearly amused twinkle in his chocolate eyes.

- I still don't get it

- Yes, yes. I'll tell you an anecdote so you catch my meaning. – and he lunged into what looked like a particularly crazy tale. – A few years ago, when we were still innocent firsties… we where brought, though I should say dragged, to Dumbledore's office for dying in a multicoloured fashion Mrs. Norris. When Dumbledore asked us why, Sirius started a 15 minutes ramble, which was supposed to be an appropriate explanation, form which we, and in _we_ I included Dumbledore, only understood the first two words. And when Sirius ended Ol' Phineas said. - James went all straight-faced and tried to put a serious tone. - _What my great-great-grandson is trying to say is that the original plan was to dye Mrs. Norris only with Gryffindor colours, but due to the stress they were put trough by trying not to be caught, the charm was badly performed and Mrs. Norris was left in her present state_. - Lily raised her eyebrows.- He then added that he thought that we should be punished not for dying the cat, but for the fact that we'd performed such an easy charm so horribly wrong.

Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius must have taken after him, she thought. She was about to say something but he talked first.

- Do you remember which the password was?

- What?

- The common room password - he said as he pointed the painting of the Fat Lady. She hadn't realised that they had arrived at the Gryffindor tower.

- Oh! I don't know. - she said. - Oh great! The two Heads can't even enter their own common rooms - said as she sighed.

- That has an easy solution.

- Yes? And what would that be? - she said, her voice stained with irritation.

- This. - he said as he pulled a small square thing from his pocket.

- What's that? - he smiled at her, in his most charming fashion.

- Watch; Sirius! - he said to the mirror. Then a much hated face to her appeared on it.

- _What's up Prongs_? - said Sirius. - _The first day and you're already in trouble?_

- Well mate… kind of it. - Sirius made one of his so characteristic bark-like laughs.

- _Need me to rescue your sorry arse?_

- No, just tell me the bloody password.

- _Which password? _- he said playfully.

- The common room one's Pads.

- _I already knew that._

- The password! - he was starting to get irritated too

- _Ok, no need to be rude_. - he pretended to think. - _I believe it's Hippogriff._

- Thanks Padfoot.

- _No problem_. - Black's face faded away. Lily was completely stunned

- Remember me to strangle him when I catch him. – he mumbled under his breath. - _Hippogriff_. – he said, and as he did so the painting flew open and they stepped into the crowded common room.- Well, Good night Lily. - he said as he headed to his dorm.- See you tomorrow.

- See you too. - she answered, still a little puzzled.

She headed to her dorm. That had just been weird. Potter hadn't asked her out and he'd been nice and casual, even behaved properly, not his usual boasting self. She would never understand him.


	3. Getting her to smile

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER**: All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**Getting her to smile.**

Lily walked down the Castle corridors, minding her own business when suddenly a voice startled her. She looked who had just called her. Oh great, just what her day had been missing, James Potter was walking towards her while calling her to wait up.

He was, definitely, the most obnoxious boy she had ever met. Well, that wasn't completely true, Black was worse, of course that Black didn't spend every waking hour of his day asking her out. Although, now that she thought about it, this year he hadn't asked her out once, of course that it had only been two weeks since the school year had started.

And that was weird, because they had talked, really talked (not the usual he asking her out and she yelling at him), they were both Heads and they got to spend a lot of time together. Duty time, of course. Well, it was just damn weird.

He finally caught up with her and addressed her with his usual supposedly (and admittedly) charming grin plastered on his face. She feared the worst.

- What do you want Potter? - she asked, If he asked her out, and spoiled their unwritten truce, she was going to kill him.

- Whoa Lily! - said nonchalant- I jus wanted you to ask if you knew which were the transfiguration homework? - Lily looked at him with a funny face.

- Couldn't you ask Remus? Or Black? - he looked at her almost amused.

- Where have you been this last half a day? At the moon? None of them was at class.

- Where were they?

- Well, you see, Remus was ill again, and Sirius decided to stay with him. So I was supposed to take notes for them and let them know the homework. But you see… it turns out that I was not listening…

- And Peter? - asked Lily suspiciously, before letting James end his story about how accidentally, obviously, he hadn't been listening only on the precise moment when McGonagall had said which homework they were supposed to be doing. - Couldn't you ask Peter?

- You see, he's at the hospital wing.

- What happened to him? - asked, a small hint of worry in her voice.

- Well, it was a Quidditch accident. - stated James as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

- But Pettigrew doesn't play Quidditch! - Lily felt dumb; she didn't understand it, what had to do Quidditch, with Peter being at the hospital wing.

- YES! Yes, I know. But I ran into him. - Lily looked in disbelieve.

- And what exactly has to do Quidditch with you running into Peter?

- Well, you see… I ran into him with my broom during yesterday training. - he gave her his most "_I'm sorry for being this way, but I can't change_" smile. She suddenly burst out laughing. She didn't know why, but she was actually laughing at something Potter had said. That was a new. When she finally managed to stop laughing she looked up at his eyes. She had never realised they were that beautiful. They just stoop there for what seemed an eternity. He was the one to finally break the silence.

- So… now that you know about the whole story, would you mind telling me the Transfiguration homework? - she smiled at him.

- Yes, yes, of course.- she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled the homework from McGonagall. - there you go. - she said as she handled him the piece of parchment. He smiled back and thanked her for her kindness once more.

She then took off to the Great Hall. He thought he saw a smile in her face while she walked away. Yes, she had smiled wholeheartedly at him. Now that was a great way of ending your day. He thought as he walked to the Great Hall for dinner.


	4. Give a little bit

**Fragments Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary:** Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing:** James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER:** All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**Give a little bit**

Music filled the room where the prefects meeting was supposed to began in about 10 minutes. The music source was a small muggle radio that Sirius had charmed long ago. It stood on the table. Two boys were seated nearby. One was tall and had brown sandy hair, he would have been handsome were not for the several scars, old and new, that crossed his face. He was the Gryffindor Prefect Remus Lupin. He was sitting by the radio, slightly swaying and singing along with the song. The other boy was of medium height, had messy black hair (like if he hadn't felt compelled to comb it for ages) and hazel eyes. He was handsome and charming. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and the current Head Boy. He was also the famous James Potter, from the Marauders. He wasn't singing, he was dancing and pretending to play air guitar while sitting on the chair.

- _Give a little bit, Give a little bit of your love to me._ - Remus was out tuning savagely, and James danced along. - _Give a little bit, I'll give a little bit of my love to you,…_

Suddenly the door flew open and Lily entered, who was animatedly chatting to the Ravenclaw Prefect Marlenne MacKinnon. Lily was left gobsmaked at the sight. But she was not bewildered enough to stop herself from thinking that they were murdering Supertramp's _Give a little bit_ in the most cruel of ways. Marlenne, on the other hand, thought that, whatever that was, it was a far call from _A couldron of hot love_ by Celestina Warbeack. If it was because of the song itself or the performance she could not dare pinpointing.

When the boys realised that the two girls were there, James sprang and tried to turn the radio off by stretching his right arm over Remus to reach the tabletop. He failed miserably and in the process only managed to smack the tips of his fingers against the wooden surface (one of those blows that hurt for hours on end); which in the end resulted on him falling sprawled all over Remus boney knees.

Remus stretched his arm and reached for the radio almost simultaneously, but he did manage to turn it off.

- Get out James! You're a dead weight. - Grumbled Remus when he finnished doing so, while pushing his friend off his legs. James then took a dramatic fall all the way from Lupin's legs to the floor, laying sprawled there too.

- Hey! You must've broken my head. - complained James as he hit the floor, hard. Remus looked at him with one eyebrow raised trying to emulate Sirius characteristic gesture.

- No one can break that Prongs, it's rock-solid. - James eyed him badly as he muttered something in the lines of _that's not true_; a very mild protest and dull retort if you ask me.

Lily looked at them in awe and shock, and partly amusement.

- Nice song guys.

- No need to try to be nice Lily. - answered Remus. - We are perfectly conscious we were awfully out-tuning Supertramp. - Lily giggled as she nodded.

- Hey! Speak for yourself! - said James vehemently - You were out-tuning Moony. - and straightening up his face he added: - I wasn't even singing.

Remus gave him a questioning look (yes, that one that brought forebodings of BAD things… from his wry sense of humour to the recipient of those).

- Of course not Prongs, you were out-dancing, and eye-damagingly prancing around - James tried to look upset without quite managing, a merry grin on his face.

And the light bickering went on as the two friends got heated on their friendly verbal sparring. Lily, in turn, watched between amused and shocked, her eyes going continually from one to another; while they waited for the rest of the meeting attendants to arrive. In all her years she had never seen Remus act so informally around anyone before; not that they had been too close. But as she watches both boys, which are steadily becoming two of her favourite people, it is obviously she has never had the measure of either two.


	5. Conversation on patrol

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER:** All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**Conversation on patrol**

It was an October evening, and the two Heads, James and Lily, were going on their routine patrol trough the school corridors. They were immersed in friendly chatter in order to kill time. They talked about everything and about nothing. About simple things: quidditch (he more than her), the last transfiguration class (she more than him), the obsession of Professor Slughorn with _collecting_ good students and Sirius' obvious dislike of it… it was an arrangement she was beginning to like.

- So what are you going to do when you graduate? - she asked him, really curious, for he never talked much about future plans - …I suppose you'll keep playing Quidditch? - she smiled at him. - They say you're good enough for playing professional. Fabian says the national selection would definitely be interested.

- Me... - he said baffled and flattered both - playing professional? And throw to waste such a brilliant mind… only to retire at thirty? No way! - He said in a pompous way.

_Some things__ will never change,_ she thought.

- So then what is the Greatest-Chaser-Gryffindor-Has-Ever-Known going to do?- she said playfully.

- Mmm… don't know. Probably I will enter the Ministry, just like my dad. – He said earnestly – But I would like to be an auror.

- Really? - he nodded. - Do you really think in putting your life in danger as a nice job?

- Yes! It's a great profession! Not everybody can do it, you know. Maybe if you look at it with your little competitive mind you'll find it more attractive.

- That's not what I was meaning! But Potter, there is a war going on! – she exclaimed. – it is one thing to enter the corps and be caught in all of this after, than enter directly when things are worse off!

- At least I will have the chance to help the people that can't help themselves. If everyone chickens out, then who is going to protect the ones that don't want to fight when the old dogs retire? – he defended vehemently. – And you? What do you wanna do?

- I always wanted to be a healer. - he smiled in her direction.

- And a fine healer you'd be. - she blushed.

- Well, I'll take that as a compliment.

- You should, you really should. - he said straight-faced. – You're the kind type.

Oh! How she hated when he did this, because she simply couldn't stop blushing (at least mentally). Why was that, all of a sudden, he made her feel this way… this special… she shook her head. It couldn't be.

She was NOT falling for James… sorry, _Potter_. And with that they went on with the work at hand, patrolling (and giving detention to an obviously lost Hufflepuff third year near the kitchens that night as only main incidence).


	6. Wish him luck!

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER:** All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**Wish him luck!**

It was an early October Saturday morning. It would have been a normal Saturday where not for the upcoming match; Gryffindor against Slytherin. Everyone was exited about it, betting on who was going to win, or how long it would take Sirius, the Gryffindor beater, to send his brother, a Slytherin chaser, to the hospital. One thing was clear; Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would support Gryffindor. As they said; anything before letting Slytherin win the cup.

Lily entered the Great Hall and, hating quidditch as she did, she couldn't understand what all the fuss was about; it was just a silly game!

She scanned the Gryffindor table and spotted the _Marauders_ sitting together along with Fabian, the Gryffindor Keeper. She walked towards them. This last month she had found a good friend in James and she wanted to wish him luck for the game as a proper friend should do. As she arrived where they where, she noticed James' weird pose. He had his hands entwined in front of his face and was muttering something that resembled a prayer.

- What are you praying for? - she asked as she sat across James and Black. James raised his head to look at her and smiled.

- I was praying for a letter from Sirius family to come, or as a second option, for his brother to piss him off. – Sirius Black sighted as James said so.

- Very kind of you Prongs. - said with his deadpan tone. Lily looked like she didn't understand one bit. Remus was the first to notice that, so he proceeded to explain James' words.

- He said that because some years ago we found out that he aims better when pissed off, specially when pissed off with his family. - now Lily looked outraged.

- Yes, and if I'm not wrong, you even asked my brother to do so just before a match.- commented the aforementioned Marauder with a half amused half resigned, and even a bit mock-offended tone, James smirked.

- Not that he did it, of course.

- Well, he is stupid, - and then Sirius face transformed into that disgusted grin so characteristic from his kin. - But he, being the good Slytherin that he is, does have _some_ survival instincts.

- Well, it was worth the try. - stated James in an attempt to get Sirius to drop his disgusted face. It obviously worked.

- That was not nice of you James. - said Lily. The boys looked at her like she'd grown another head. - Nor was you praying for it.

- Well, - started James. - I was just joking.

- And, obviously, the thought never crossed your mind… - commented Remus, Sirius and Peter laughed. James laughed as well.

- Actually I was praying for God to please, just _please_, not allow this nasty thunderstorms to rain on us; _pretty please_.

He said as he pointed with his right thumb and over his shoulder to the windows of the Great Hall. Lily looked through the windows and realised that the sky was filled with dark clouds and thunders could be heard in the distance. She felt stupid, how could she not have realised that? A thunder echoed through the walls of the Great Hall.

- Well, I think it _is_ going to rain on us. - stated the tall grey-eyed boy. - Were not for the wonderful chance of pissing _dear Reggie_ off, I would resign my post right away

- Yeah, and were not for the fact that James would kill you if you did so, - said Remus.- you would.

- Yes, right. - said Sirius. - Because I'm your best beater, _uh_ Jamsie. - said as he elbowed James sharply.

- Yeah, sure thing Pads.

- Anyway, I hate it when it rains on a match. - Said Sirius.

- Well, you're not the one with glasses. - Lily said pointing at James.

- No, but when it rains on Prongs his hair is not affected. Basically, because it can't get any worse. - James eyed Sirius badly.

- And yours does? - asked Peter.

- Yes, - answered Remus.- It gets to resemble Prongsie's here. - said as he motioned James as he swallowed the last bit of his toast. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

- That's a bit exaggerated. - commented Sirius impassibly.

- Yeah sure, that's why… - but Remus was cut by James.

- Come on Padfoot, - said as he rose. - lets get going, you too Fabian. - said motioning to the redheaded boy and not very discreetly pushing him towards the doors. The three boys rose from their seats.

- Good luck guys. - said first Remus and then Peter as Sirius, James and Fabian passed by.

- Thanks Moony, Wormtail!

- Wait! - called Lily. The three boys turned around. - Good luck James. - said with a broad smile.

- No such luck for us Red? - said Sirius with a smirk plastered in his face.

- Bastard, - muttered Lily as an answer, but still it somehow sounded playful.

- Thank you very much. - yelled Sirius as he walked away with Fabian. - You know? I actually consider that a compliment. - Lily sighed and then turned again to James.

- Well, as I said, good luck James. - he smiled to her.

- Thanks.

- Are you coming Prongs! - yelled Sirius.

- Yeah, coming Pads! - he then turned to Lily.- Thanks again my fair lady. - she blushed as he smiled broadly.

He headed down the pitch, awfully excited. It had started to rain, but it didn't matter, the match didn't matter anymore (at least not as much as before), Lily had smiled at him, and for the first time in his life, she had wished him luck. That was all that mattered.


	7. Dumbledore's office

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER:** All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**Dumbledore's Office**

Lily stood in the middle of Dumbledore's office, fidgeting with her school robes. McGonagall called the Heads to Dumbledore's office by six o'clock. They were supposed to be discussing some issue she really couldn't for the live of her remember. It passed ten minutes from the appointed time and neither Dumbledore nor Potter where there yet. She had been waiting for already 15 minutes!

She was absurdly nervous about the whole situation right now. But the fact was that she didn't like the idea of being called to the Headmaster's office, even if it was only for a Heads meeting. She couldn't avoid subconsciously relating being there with being in deep, deep trouble; or detention, or both.

To try and unwind she started strolling around the room, walking in slow lazy circles… mostly watching with interest the weird objects and silvery gadgets decorating almost every surface of the room. She cooed to the impressive red-gold bird for a while too, a phoenix she guessed, perched close to the windows; which in turn contemplated her with interest. After a while she started trying to recognize the Headmasters in the portraits on the walls; trying to remember if and why their names were familiar… mostly from History of Magic. Some even greeted her kindly.

The third time she walked around the room, she took notice of a portrait to the left of Dumbledore's desk. He sounded vaguely familiar. It picked her attention because despite the fact that it was obviously a magic portrait, its occupant stood very still. And the man wasn't asleep. He stood hieratic and immobile, the Slytherin coloured robes. The face sounded familiar, the thin classic features did ring a bell.

Then she remembered that conversation with James… Black! That's the one he resembled. They did really look alike. She noticed the look on his face, so very alike Black used to have around her, before they decided to bury the hatchet: that smirk of self-confidence, born of a deep seated knowledge of their superior standing toward you… _1867… _She continued with the silent analysis of the subject, intent on the unmoving picture.

She was so immersed in her thoughts and silent contemplation that she didn't hear someone else enter the room. James Potter sneaked on her, doing his best not to get her out of her trance. She looked so adorably beautiful when she concentrated on something. Never a furrowed brow had been so breathtaking before…

- Good afternoon Lily. - he whispered softly, close to her. She turned around quickly, surprised to hear his voice, for she hadn't heard him coming. She was even more surprised to see him standing right beside her.

- Oh! It's you. – she said trying to sound unperturbed.

- Yeah…

- I didn't hear you coming. - said the red-headed girl.

- No, no… I mean, it's my fault… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. - he said with an earnest smile.

- No problem. - with that the room felt into silence again. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, his hands deep in his pockets. He was trying the imperative need of uneasiness to run his hands through his hair for he knew she hated it. She suddenly seemed very interested by her feet. He tried to start a conversation, to end the awkward silence between them:

- So… what where you where so immersed looking at?

Lily didn't have time to formulate any kind of answer. Someone else did it for her. A voice from behind startled them both; for apparently their awkward greetings had been attentively followed.

- It is rather _who_ was she looking at. – the object of Lily's curiosity only moments before, Phineas Black, seemed to have come out of his absent state and was looking at them with a slightly impatient stance: - You should show a little more respect, young man. Specially to your elders… - he did look slightly annoyed.

- I'm really sorry Headmaster Black - said James trying to be as polite as possible. The painting had a grouchy temperament… and well, better not to poke into the eye of the proverbial sleeping dragon. - I should have seen it was you who Lily was looking at.

Headmaster Black looked content with the apology and dropped the issue.

- So, has my grand-grand-grandson finally gotten himself killed or just suddenly died and nobody told me? It has been a long time since I last saw him.

Lily did not understand, and she didn't like not understanding. On the other hand, James seemed to comprehend perfectly.

- No, Sirius is perfectly okay. But he's been given an ultimatum by Professor McGonagall. You could say he's on probation. He can't afford committing any mistake that will bring him up hear for what he has left of the year. That's the only reason why you haven't seen him.

Phineas did something that could be called a twitch of a smile.

- Always said he had it in him to behave. Seems to take pleasure out of breaking havoc, though… Well, I shall miss his visits, I am already missing them. - James smiled.

- He'll be really glad to know someone is amused by it. - Had the portrait just suggested that the boys' pranks where _amusing_?

- Give him my regards Mr Potter.

- I will sir, as soon as I see him.

- Good young Potter. - and with that the portrait went back to his usual activities, just enjoying the silence and staring into space.

- What was that? - asked Lily, her voice hushed and being nothing more than a whisper, trying not to get the late Headmaster's attention. James smiled broadly to her.

- I wasn't lying when I told you that I think he finds us slightly amusing. Aparentl we are good at relieving boredom. - she rolled her eyes.

- I never doubted _that_, having anything to do with our Black, that was just to expect. - said Lily smiling back at him. He looked at his feet and laughed. She laughed along.

Neither of them knew exactly why they where laughing, and smiling like idiots, for the line wasn't even funny, nor was intended to be.

But she had noticed she tended to laugh whenever James was around and she didn't even know why. She mentally shook her head; she was becoming one of his groupies, giggling at the mere sight of him. It was a terrifying thought.

She looked at him and their eyes meet. She shuddered. She definitely was starting to enjoy his company. He smiled. And just like that; giggling, smiling and stealing not so shy glances, was how Professor Dumbledore found them about five minutes later.

Form the experience of old age he was forced to smile indulgently; those two, where just made for each other.


	8. Girl's talk

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER:** All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**Girl's talk**

It was Monday evening, and the seventh year girl's dorm was occupied currently by three girls; the other two still missing despite the late of the hour.

Mary was attempting to do her homework (loads and loads of it) while she sat on her bed trying not to fall asleep. Her dark curls getting into her eyes, and she rubbed them furiously trying to focus.

Alice, on the other hand, was sitting on her bed doing absolutely nothing (as she was in no hurry to start putting a bit of order in her things), fidgeting with a strand of chestnut hair.

The third girl was having a shower. She exited the bathroom, jumped into her pyjamas, sat on her warm big comfy bed and let her mind wander to business related to a certain Head Boy. _It is impossible_, she kept repeating to herself, _I don't like him, he's just a friend_. But no matter how many times she told herself that, a small voice would say treacherously to her: _you do like him, because he has changed for you, he has proved you that he does care for you, he does love you_.

She shook her head at the mere thought of the idea, that James (why did she started calling him by his first name she did not know, but it seemed right with the current state of affairs) did love her. He didn't love her; he just liked the thrill of the chase.

It was then, when Mary realised that Lily was deep in her thoughts that she decided to cheer up the mood in the room.

- What, Lily… thinking about our Head Boy? - said Mary.

- No! - said Lily trying to seem offended (not very convincingly). - No way! I was just… eh… thinking about….

- Yeah sure… - It had been Alice the one to talk. – Hey, there's nothing wrong in liking James. - and with a mischievous smile she added. – He _is_ quite handsome. - the redheaded rolled her eyes in exasperation.

- He's not _that_ handsome - said Lily. - He's just a stick with glasses. - the other girls looked at her as if she had just turned green.

- Lily _likes_ James. Lily _loooves_ James. - both of them started chorusing as loud as they could.

- I _don't_. - Lily yelled in frustration. - And besides Alice, you're supposed to be engaged with Frank, it doesn't allow you to go thinking those things about other guys. - Alice laughed.

- Well, that doesn't stops me from looking, does it?

- And besides, the boys in our year are very, _very_ easy to look at. - added Mary.

- Oh come on girls! Really, name one boy of our year that can be considered handsome… as in a Robert Redford kind of handsome… - at their puzzled looks she added. – as in _really-really_ handsome. - Lily said seriously and convinced. The other girls looked at each other and smirked.

- Well… - started Alice

- Let's say that Sirius is _really handsome_. - ended Mary, Lily rolled her eyes.

- He's not that handsome. - Alice and Mary glared at her in disbelieve. - Well, I mean, how can you tell he is handsome when he's so tall that the only thing that you see clearly when you are in front of him is his chest. - the girls laughed.

- Well you look at him when he's seated. - said Mary. - and besides… he does have a nice chest.

Lily just couldn't believe them.

- And he also does have a very nice butt. - added Alice. Lily goggled at her. - Oh, come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed.

- And how do you know his butt is nice? - asked Lily between alarmed and repulsed. - you haven't seen him without his pants, have you?

- No, of course not! - and lowering her voice she added. - Not that I wouldn't like, but… - Lily looked shocked.

- Alice you have a boyfriend! Anyway, don't mind… back to my question, how do you know he has a nice butt? - it was Mary's turn to answer.

- Well, you see it is all about a simple deductive problem. – Lily was truly lost. – If the school pants on Snape do look horrible. - she made a disgusted face that included a wrinkled nose due to a disgusting mental image. - and those exactly same pants look delicious on Sirius… eh… The conclusion is that if the pants are the same…

- The difference must be in the butt! – Her friend finished. Alice and Mary laughed. Lily couldn't deny that whether she liked it or not, he was handsome, he was damn handsome.

- Well, OK he is physically handsome, but he's not the nicest guy around. – She was returning to self-righteous Miss Evans, and she knew it.

- Are you kidding? - asked Alice. - He's the most charming guy in Hogwarts right now, besides James maybe.

- Because as we were saying before this very interesting dissertation… whether you face it or not, James IS handsome. - added Mary.

- Not a stick with glasses as you said.

- And you LIKE him, you LIKE him, LILY AND JAMES K-I-S-S-I-N-G under a tree!

- Oh, stop it Mary! - she said as she threw a cushion to her friend. - Okay, this year he is being civilised. - the other girls looked at her in total disbelieve.

- Come on Lily, admit it he's being more than nice to you.

She sighted.

- Okay I give in… He's being nice and friendly and caring and charming, and everything a boy should be. And it's getting to my nerves! Now stop this. Let's go to sleep, I'm tired and tomorrow there's class.

All three girls nodded and covered themselves with the blankets.

- You know Mary, about what you said earlier… I could tell Black that you're interested in him.

- No! Don't you dare doing that Lily Evans! Or I'll tell James you do like him!

- But I don't!

- Yeah, whatever… - said Alice. - Come on girls, let's sleep.

The room felt silent again and as she fell asleep Lily couldn't stop thinking that maybe, just maybe, they where right. At least since the first time he had make her smile this year… But she wouldn't admit it to him that easily; or to anyone. She was still afraid of admitting it to herself.


	9. Stealing glances

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER:** All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**Stealing glances**

Lily Evans was occupying a table in the Library along with two of her closest friends; Alice Dowell and Mary MacDonald. They were working on a potions essay about digestive potions. One very dull dense subject that wasn't particularly of the liking of any of them. Books, class notes and pieces of parchments were strewn upon the wooden surface of the library table.

The three girls where deeply immersed in the work at hand; for the horrible essay was due to next Monday (only two days to go). The minutes passed by, the clock ticked by, and the four foot parchment essays weren't any closer to be finished than when they began.

Mary was already getting tired of working. Study was always hard on her. Specially if she didn't like the subject. She started looking around the library, trying to locate someone to talk and pay a brief visit in the nearby tables. Someone who wouldn't bite her head of for disturbing study time. Then something, or better said, someone, caught her eye. She tapped her friends on their shoulders.

- Look who's here girls - whispered to her friends as she pointed a finger to the table next to theirs. Mary and Alice smirked, but Lily simply sighed. Would she ever be able to get rid of those four?

And her exasperation wasn't due to the fact that she didn't stand them (well, of course she still didn't stand Black; and way back she couldn't even see them) but more to the fact that although very pleasant they were very hard to concentrate around, and that was something she didn't like. They were the most effective way in the world of wasting precious study time.

The _Marauders _were the four boys Mary had pointed out. They were sitting quietly. That only after Mrs Prince had just come over and threatened the tallest boy with a second detention this week and an official report to Professor McGonagall, their head of house (and as he was on probation disregarding such a threat was not a wise thing to do). They where working for all they were worth, concentrating intently in they different chosen tasks.

Remus was flipping through the pages of a big leather bound dusty old book, looking for something or other on complex vanishing charms; and writing down notes and tips for their next paper on a piece of fresh parchement.

He was sitting next to Sirius, who was elegantly bent over a book too, this one on Arithmantic Systematic Sequences, fidgeting with his quill; his eyes sweeping rapidly over the sentences, complicated concepts running with familiar ease. Familiar enough for him to be able to afford the luxury of not scribbling down the key points of that chapter like mad.

The grey-eyed boy sat across his best friend, James, who contrasting with his friend's elegant manners, stood only a few inches apart from the parchment in front of him, glasses sliding down his nose while scribbling furiously on a paper on venomous magical British plants for Herbology. He held his head with his left hand while he wrote, pausing now and then to think before launching in the ink-vomiting writing pace from before.

Next to him sat the last member of the gang, Peter, who seemed to be struggling with his work, apparently trying to get Sirius to help him, or at least let him copy a parchment that the other one had secured under a pile of heavy volumes and simply wouldn't budge to the chubby boys tugs. _Good luck, chap_ thought Lily for herself, for she knew that Black was not one to help with work, not even his friends very often.

- They are so cute. - sighed Mary. The other two girls rolled their eyes.

- Why don't you just go and say Black you fancy him and stop whining to us Mary? - said Alice. Lily smiled as Mary turned bright red. – The worst he can say is _no_.

- That's no true… I don't fancy him!

- Oh stop it! - whispered Lily before Mary had the chance to finish her line. - I really want to finish this essay before sunset.

And the three friends went on with the work at hand, trying, mostly unsuccessful efforts, to finish the paper. Something made impossible for Lily to work, she just couldn't concentrate. The lines on her book jumping and twisting over themselves, mocking her.

She rose her sight form the parchment and unconsciously, found herself staring at a certain James Potter. He definitely was a good looking one. She noticed how he bit down on his lower lip when he concentrated hard on something, how he held his head causing his glasses to be slightly askew. She also noticed how his tie was tilted sideways, as usual, and his shirt's neck was rumpled. She smiled at the sight; luckily none of her friends saw her, not for the moment.

And then, he was suddenly looking directly at her. Her skin turned bright scarlet as he smiled to her and mouthed "_hi_". She blushed even more, but mouthed "_hi_" back. He smiled broadly, delighted at having her attention, and mouthed to her "_Bored?_"

She looked down at the paper and then looking back at him she mouthed "_No_".

"_I hate working_" mouthed him pointing to the piece of parchment. She couldn't avoid giggling at his statement. But that caused Mary and Alice to look up from their work. Bad luck. Their eyes went from Lily's dreamy face to James' goofy smile and both girls smiled to themselves, but went back to work.

Lily made what was meant to be an apologetic smile. "_No problem_" mouthed James. And like that, looking at each other, grinning like idiots, remained for a good five minutes. James was so absorbed in looking at the beautiful redhead that he didn't even realise that his friend was talking to him, and pointed ly glaring at the back of his skull.

- Prongs, have you got any spare parchment? - Sirius asked. - Hey mate… - said tapping the table in front of his friend, after finally looking up from his reading. But when he found that was absolutely useless he followed his friend's gaze and smirked when he saw what his friend was looking at so intently. – Prongs! – he said again as he passed a hand in front of his friend's eyes, which actually worked for he seemed to return to reality.

- What do you want Padfoot? – James said, slightly bothered by the fact that he had been caught staring at Lily when he had just sworn by everything holly that he would get over her.

- Just a piece of parchment, I have run out. – he said, and smirked as his friend handed him some, without questioning him or protesting. - Nice way of working, by the way.

James pocked his tongue at him.

- No really. I mean it. - Remus sniggered, his attention finally dragged away from studying, and without even looking up from his paper he already had a slight idea of what his friends were bickering about. Sirius grinned and leaned back on his chair. - I think you should go over there and say something.

- What!!? - asked James.

- I said that I think that you should go over there and talk to her instead of watching her and keep smiling like an idiot.

- But what do I say?

- I don't know, ask her for a walk - they were talking in whispers, just because they were in the library; but somehow Sirius still managed to sound utterly exasperated in a hushed voice. - Ask her for a piece of parchment, a book, anything, just talk to her! - James looked at his friend like he was talking about throwing himself from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

- I don't thing it's a good idea…

- Well, for once, - said Remus, - I think Sirius is right.

- Hey, what do you mean by _for once_? - asked the tall boy, pretending to be offended.

- Hush Padfoot. - hissed Remus. - What I mean Prongs, is that it would be good to talk to her, be a gentlemen and all that jazz.

- I am never wrong. Well, _almost_ never wrong. – James blatantly ignored the blossoming bickering bout between Padfoot and Moony.

- But now? - asked James, looking a little taken back. - I mean, she's working.

- So what? Just go over there and say something nice. - said Sirius (who apparently was in enough of a good mood as to let go the grudge just this once) as he pushed him off the chair. - Go!

Remus nodded encouragingly and James eyed them suspiciously.

He headed toward the girls table, trying to look nonchalant. It was in moments like this that he wished he could be more like Sirius. The guy was just natural at approaching girls. _Focus, just focus_ he kept repeating himself.

Mary and Alice giggled as they saw him coming.

- Here's your knight in shining armour, Lily. - whispered Alice. The aforementioned girl turned absolutely red and the other two exchanged knowing looks. James stopped right by Lily.

- Uh… hi Lily. - the mentioned girl looked up from her work and smiled sweetly at the sight of him

- Hi James. - he smiled back and opened his mouth like he was about to say something but nthing did come out. Mary and Alice giggled and he suddenly became very interested in his shoes. Behind him, Peter and Remus where chuckling, while Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. - Did you want something? - that seemed to make him return to earth.

- Uh, yes… you see, I forgot which time are the patrols tonight. And I wondered if you remembered if it was 8 or… 9 pm. Because I just can't tell which hour they started… - Lily smiled.

- Yes, sure I remember, it's 8 o'clock James. - He smiled back.

- Thank you. Now I'll let you go back to work - added with a broad smile. - See you then Lily. - said as he walked off, pretty pleased with himself.

- See you James! - said the redheaded girl at his retreating back, waving her hand, earning herself a loud _shush_ from the librarian.

- See you James. - whispered Mary in a dreamy voice. And then with her normal voice added. - No, you don't like him Lily. - Lily eyed her badly. And Alice nodded.

- Yes sure, you don't like him at all.

- Oh, shut up. Both of you. - said as he went back to work. The other girls looked at each other and shook their heads, those two where meant to be but were far too stubborn for their own good.

Back at the Marauderstable James grinned triumphantly.

- That didn't go bad, did it? – then, Remus and Sirius looked at him with pitying glances, and Peter sniggered. But it was Sirius the one to talk.

- You know? She must be really hung up on you, or else I am incapable of finding any other explanation to the fact that she has actually bought such a lame excuse.

- What do you mean? – Sirius' eyebrows shoot up.

- _I've forgotten patrol starts tonight_. - mocked Remus.

- That's what I meant. - said Sirius pointing at Remus and talking (and looking) to James as if he was a very stupid kid. James looked like he didn't understand at all. - That's such a _fantastic_ excuse… come on, it's bullshit mate!

He swung his arms around in a vain attempt to smack James. He missed, mostly because though his brains were addled and Lily-focused, he still had quidditch reflexes, and those were always activated by default.

- But, on the other hand, she has obviously bought it, so… either she's absolutely stupid or she's madly in love with you. - James smiled.

- Let's hope it's the second option. - Remus rolled his eyes.

- Keep dreaming James. Will you stop chatting and go back to work boys. – he said irritated now. The other two stopped talking and reluctantly started working.

All but James, for he just couldn't concentrate. She liked him, that much seemed clear. And that thought made him extremely happy. So he spend the evening thinking about his Lily and what would be like having her as a girlfriend. And whatever he had been previously doing was left, as always he started such a current of thought, undone.


	10. Chances are

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER:** All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**Chances are**

It was a November sunny afternoon. Lily and James were walking out the Great Hall, both in silence. James, who was usually very confident, looked nervous. He kept running his hand through his hair and throwing nervous glances at Lily every now and then.

Why was he nervous?

Because he was going to ask her out.

After a long conversation with his friends, they had convinced him to do so. _Again_.

He hadn't been sure. What the hell, he still wasn't sure. Last time he'd asked her out she had yelled at him and insulted him in front of a whole school. But he needed her so badly that he was going to take the chance, or at least he was going to try. Sirius had assured him that she really liked him, because he had talked to Mary, one of Lily's best friend's, and she had assured him that she would go out with him, but he would have to do the first move.

He took a deep breath and faced her.

- Ehm… Lily…. - he said nervously.

- Yeah? - she stopped as he did so, wondering why the hell did he look nervous. - Are you Ok James?

- Yeah, yeah… Ehm…I was wondering… you know… - his wouth was dry as sandpaper and he didn't even knew what to say. Lily noticed that he'd been fidgeting with his bag strip for a long time. She smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

- You know? I'm not gonna bite you… - she said jokingly.

- I know. - He breathed deeply. - So, Lily, I know that the chances that you say yes are almost inexistent, but I'm going to take the risk… – he did a short stop and, before leaving a chance to Lily to say anything, he went on. - Lily, will you go out with me? - he waited, expecting some kind of insult.

She stood there, every part of her body wanting to say yes. She could see it now, he was the prince charming she'd always dreamed off. He was that knight in shining armour that every girl wanted. And furthermore, he had changed, for her, just for her. He had proved he cared. He was a different person now. And, what the hell, she liked him. She looked at him, at his hazel eyes, those eyes that she could get lost at. A smile spread across her face. She nodded, she did want to be his. James eyes opened wide.

- Did you just agree? - he asked making sure he'd understood. - You will go out with me?

- Yes! - she said loud and clear. A smile spread across his face. She felt her legs tremble en she melted in the inside at his sight. He tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear and looked down at her, his eyes full of love and adoration.

- For a moment I thought you were going to say _no_. - she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

- Well, as I said, I wasn't going to bite you. - their hands slightly touched and they laughed. He suddenly opened his eyes in realization. - What's wrong? - he looked down at his watch and a _fuck_ escaped his lips.

- _Uhg_, I should go to talk to McGonagall.

- Why's that?

- Quidditch, she wanted to talk about the upcoming game. - he smiled broadly. - and I think, I'm already late. - She laughed at his tendency to _think he might be already late_.

- Then go. - she said playfully hitting his arm

- Yeah. - he started walking away but stopped. He then turned around and gave her a quick kiss.

Their lips touched only slightly, it was short but there was so much sweetness in it. If only had lasted longer… thought Lily. He pulled back, turned around and started running to McGonagall's office. She stood there, with a hand resting where his lips had rested a second ago and a smile forming in her face.

- I love you! - James yelled as he ran away.

And for the first time, she believed him


	11. She said yes!

**Fragments ****Of Unconnected Conversations**

A collection of Lily's and James' One-shots by MorningDawn and shyangell

**Summary**: Lily. The Marauders. Two separate worlds. Read trough the conversations and a bunch of funny situations as James and Lily come closer and closer.

**Pairing**: James/Lily

**DISCLAIMER:** All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertaiment.

**She said yes**

James ran through the corridors, euphoric. He climbed the Fat Lady hole and climbed the stairs to the seven year dorm.

- She said yes! She said yes!- He entered the room saying at the top of his lungs. - she said… - then suddenly he found himself falling, more likely, flying trough the air and heading towards the floor at an incredible speed. He had stumbled with his own trunk. A loud bang echoed through the walls of the dorm. James groaned and turned around, coming to face a pair of only too well known shiny polished shoes that could only belong to a certain Sirius Black, specially because Remus' shoes would not have been that new in the first place; and it was better not to think about Peter's.

- Who said yes, Prongs? - said the grey-eyed boy as he looked down at his friend; a sly superior smirk on his lips. James gasped as he rose.

- Lily! - a dreamy look appeared across his face as he said so. - She agreed to go out with me! - said, his voice stained with happiness.

- I wonder what happened to the Giant Squid. - James looked towards the voice, currently at his left. Remus had been the one to talk; he was sitting cross-legged on his on his bed, surrounded by parchment and books; presumably studying.

- She must have just recently discovered that the Giant Squid was in fact, a she. - stated Sirius

- That was a low blow guys. - said James pretending to be hurt and Remus smiled.

- Congratulations mate. – he said quietly with a true smile, as James jumped on his bed. He was truly happy for James.

- Can you believe it? Lily said yes! - everyone smiled.

_Finally_, they thought, at least he'll stop complaining to us about his _horrible love life_. But after the twentieth time that James said the _Can-you-believe-it?_ line, Sirius just couldn't take it any longer.

- Of course we can believe it! - James looked at him puzzled. - We saw it.

- You…. How!? - Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus sniggered. James seemed to understand. - You wouldn't. - he looked at them. - Wouldn't you?

- That's why we created the map in the first place Prongs - said Remus smugly.

- And that's why we have the cloak. - added Peter. James looked outraged.

- Besides. - said Sirius. - after all the effort we've invested in you two, we just couldn't have missed it. - James eyed him badly

- What do you mean by _invested effort_?

- Yes, all the _Come-on-Lily-he's-not-that-bad _and such. - said Remus smiling. James rolled his eyes

- But besides all the joking, congratulations mate. - said Sirius as he patted him at the back, in a more than slightly patronising manner. - You've been after her since what? Fifth? Fourth year?

- Fourth year - said James as he laid on his back on the bed. - This is the happiest day of my life guys. - said in a dreamy voice.

The other three boys looked at each other… at least he wouldn't spend their evenings talking about how unfortunate he was; or worse, about Lily. The boys smiled. This was a day to remember.


End file.
